Everything has changed
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: OS about Fitzsimmons because they're just so adorable and perfect and I love them. They will be based on different prompts found on tumblr (mainly on writeworld, imagineyourotp & master-of-prompts.) Tell me what you think about it! Cause all i know is we said "hello" and your eyes looked like coming home, all i know is a simple name, and everything has changed.
1. What's the password?

**A/N :** Based on a prompt by Write World. I don't own Agents of SHIELD and no profit is made out of this.  
**Pairing :** Fitzsimmons.  
**Spoiler alert : **Takes place after the events of 1x22.

* * *

**What's the password?**

It had been days, maybe even a month since she swam out of the ocean, dragging Fitz's body behind her. She pretended she didn't count the days since he was in a coma and everyone pretended to believe her, accepting the vague count of the amount of time that had passed. But when she was alone in their lab – she refused to think it was going to be hers or hers to share with someone else than Fitz, he would wake up, he had to – she couldn't pretend anymore. It had been exactly three weeks, two days, eight hours and approximately ten minutes. She could feel his absence everywhere she went on the bus: in the lab when she was working, in the lounge where they relaxed after a long day of work, even in her bunk where they used to watch Doctor Who some nights. He had been right after all, she had indeed been beside him the whole damn time and now it felt like she had no landmarks anymore. She needed him more she had cared to admit and now it may be to late to tell him so.

No one knew exactly what happened down there, in the box. She had told the team that only one could use the device to swim til the surface, but she didn't tell how it happened. Fitz's words were hers to keep. They kept playing round in her head, repeating everytime she lost focus on what she was doing. How could she have been so oblivious to how Fitz felt about her? And mostly, did his confession change anything about her feelings? Was it pity, now that he was dying and had decided to sacrifice himself to save her and that she was alive? Or had it only opened her eyes to what she had not dared to think all those times? She couldn't find the courage to tell anyone about this, not even to Skye – and after all what was the point of her telling them, they probably knew it along. Now that she knew, she could put together all the pieces of the puzzle that was her relationship with Fitz.

They had a new assignment today. She had to study one of the new devices Coulson needed for the next recruiting mission for the new SHIELD agency. She was ridiculously clever, there was no doubt about it, but the engineering had always been Fitz's field. She needed the plan of a project he had been working on that was on his laptop. She had been sitting with the computer on her laps for about two hours but she couldn't do it. She stared blankly at the homepage not daring to enter the password. Instead she thought about her time with him before. How she would mock him when he got too excited about something, or everytime he talked about monkeys. How she would felt guilty about the time she brought that dead cat in the lab – even though she refused to admit it – which was why she often made him sandwiches or brought him snacks, to replace the meal he couldn't eat that day. How she would sneak in his bunk, at night, after a rough mission that had shaken her up a bit. How they were Fitzsimmons to everyone they ever met, as if one part could not function without the other. May drew her back to reality, addressing her when she entered the lab.

"How is it going? Do you have what Coulson asked?"  
"Erm.." She snap out of her thoughts. "I need something on Fitz's lab." She pointed at the screen with her head.  
"And? What's the password?" She frowned. "Don't tell me you don't know his password? You're Fitzsimmons, for god's sake, you have no secrets." She rolled her eyes. "Should I call Skye?"  
"Skye? Why? Oh.. no.. It's ok." She tried to place a reassuring smile on her face. "I'll be finished in two hours at most."  
"Whatever."

May left and Simmons began to gaze at the screen again. She knew the password. But if she entered it, everything would become real. She took a deep breath before slowly clicking on the keys.  
J. E. M. M. A.  
Enter.

Later that day, after she had finished her assignment, she decided to pass by the hospital wing, where Fitz was kept. Slowly opening the door, she watched him from afar a little while. He looked so peaceful. He really looked like he was the Fitz she knew, her bestfriend, her anchor in this world. It was what scared her the most: him waking up and she discovering that _her_ Fitz was gone. Although she prepared herself for this eventuality, she couldn't fully prepare herself. She had still hope nothing would have changed and that they could restart things where they had left them. She walked to the bed and sat by the chair beside it, taking his hand in hers.

"So.. I did this thing for Coulson today. It was engineering and I did it without your help, be proud." She laughed a little, to mask the tears forming in her eyes. "But I wished you were there today. I could have used a little help, I guess." She paused. "And I kinda wished you were there yesterday too, and the day before that. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I miss you and I want you to come back because I can't be Fitzsimmons on my own." She moved towards him, stroking his hair gently. "So please, please, please, come back." She kissed his forehead lightly then stood up. She headed towards the door, fighting her tears, when she turned back and added in a matter-of-factly tone: "Oh, and I changed your password, just so you know."

She had been asleep for two hours – and Fitz had been _asleep_ for three weeks, two days, twenty hours and approximately sixteen minutes – when Skye knocked on her door, waking her up.

"What is it? Is it Fitz? Are we under attack?" she asked nervously.  
"It's Fitz. He has woken up. And he's asking for you." Skye answered, smiling.

The 10 minutes walk between her room and the hospital wing seemed to be lasting ten hours to her. She was dreading to see him. And afraid, of what she'll discover. He was sitting in his bed when she found him, talking to a doctor. As soon as he noticed her, a smile formed on his lips and she ran in to him, throwing herself in his arms – if she hurt him with her not so appropriate manners, he did not say a thing. But he whispered something slowly in her ears.

"What's the password?"  
"You'll have to find out." She said, smiling playfully, thinking back to earlier today when she replaced it with something just as simple, coming directly of her heart: _I love you too_.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think of it? I hope my english's not too bad and that i'm not too ooc, it's my first piece of writing for this fandom.


	2. He doesn't remember

**A/N: **Based on a prompt by Write World. I don't own Agents of SHIELD and no profit is made out of this.  
**Pairing:** Fitzsimmons.**  
Spoiler alert: **It takes place after 1x22.

* * *

**He doesn't remember.**

The first thing he sees when he opens his eyes is her. Considering the bright smile on her face he perceives as he blinks his eyes to get used to the bright light in the room, she was someone close to him. The problem was, he couldn't remember who. Was she family? Was she a friend? Was she a co-worker? He had no clue. Actually, he had no clue about anything. He doesn't know the reason he's here – probably some sort of accident, he's not gone idiot. He's just lost his memories. Hell, he doesn't know who _he_ is. As the realization hits him, he can sense he's losing control: breathing becomes harder and he can feel his heart rate rising. There's a lot of noises around him, bleeping and screams and "Fitz, are you okay" and "help" and then the whole world goes black again.

As he's away, probably sleeping – he can sense he's not dead, if he were, he wouldn't feel this pain in his lungs and his apparently broken arm wouldn't itch – he tries to process what has happened, with the little information he could collect. He's named Fitz, or at least that how others call him. He's injured and people have apparently waited for him to wake up. But how long? He had no idea of the time that had passed since he first passed out and now. He feels he had a strong connection to the girl, he wished he could have told her he was ok and that's everything was going to be fine at some point. But hadn't even had the time to speak.

When he wakes up the second time, the girl is gone and he's alone in his room. Darkness surounds him except for the little lights on his heart monitor. Everything is silent except for the said heart monitor. He hears a noise as someone tries to open the door to his room, but no one came in. Light filters through the half-opened door and he can hear voices, snatches of a conversation. The voice of the girl asking question about him: was he fine? Would he recover? Did he suffer from any memory loss? Could she come in? He didn't hear the answers, though. And when the door finally opens and someone comes in, he pretends to be asleep.

The girl's voice echoes through the darkness of his mind, fighting to the dull world of his now absent memories and it triggers something. A blurred memory begins to resurface. He cannot decipher anything. There's no images, only sound. The voice of a girl, talking. It's something about the first law of thermodynamics and he can hear sadness in her voice. Sadness but also resignation and hope maybe. It's beautiful. He realizes she's talking about dying and as he tries to link it to why he's here, everything goes away. He's left alone with his blank mind, wondering about what it was. Had he made up the thing or were some memories really coming back? He falls asleep with a tons of questions running through his mind.

On the next morning, he's not far more advanced on his situation. He just discovered he was an insane worrier. But he's calm, as the doctor enters the room to talk to him. While he slept, he dreamt of the girl from the memory. She was beside him all along but he couldn't see her face. It had been like in a movie, when your whole life flashes back to you before you die but you just decipher some sounds or words or faces, not the great picture of your life in its whole. It had been nice, dreaming of a life that might have been his once – he was not sure it was memories, he preferred to think of it as a dream and not get his hopes up. He tells the doctor he dreamt about a girl when she asks how he feels and as she asks who it was he tells her **he doesn't remember what her face looks like, but he remember the sound of her laughter on those spring afternoons **and then he feels dumb for telling her that, for he's not even sure it was a real memory.

Later that day, the girl comes to visit him. He can see sadness in her eyes and it pains him. She's so beautiful and nice and also tired – he wished she wasn't wasting all of her time on him, she should have cared for her own health first. It's not easy dealing with the memory loss. He remembers things about her but he's not sure and doesn't want to ask because he doesn't want to pain her more if the memories are false. She speaks a lot, telling him about his life – their life apparently. They were always together, Fitzsimmons they were called. He says their nickname slowly as if it was a treasurable object he was afraid to break and he smiles. It sounds nice. She smiles too and he can almost see relief behind her eyes that he's not rejecting her.

In the end of the day, when she's leaving, she tells him she will visit again on the morrow and he says he cannot wait. It was nice having someone to talk to after all these months – three apparently – he had been out, even though he spend most of the time listening. He could listen to her endlessly, her voice was like music to his ears. And he didn't want to spoil her ears with his hoarse voice – it wasn't pleasant to her at all. He can see that she's hesitating, that she has something to ask and he tells her she can. She seems surprised he read her so easily but also quite pleased – he cannot explain how he could do it, it just seemed so natural.

"Does it help you? I mean, does it help that I tell you about your life? Is anything coming back or does it just feel like a vague story?", she asks in a small voice, biting her lower lips as she wait for his answer.

He studies her face, carefully. He wants to tell her it was helpful, that he feels less a stranger to himself, but it seems so wrong. He feels that he has so much more to learn about himself, so much more to rediscover and he doesn't want to tell anything, fearing he would jinx it. But as he sees her slowly looking away, he realizes that it's not only about him. It's about her too. It's about them or whatever they were. And because small steps are important, he opens his mouth.

"I really liked monkeys, didn't I?", he says warily, not sure if it's actually true but he has a _feeling_, like something clutching his heart, and maybe, just maybe, it _is_ actually true.

He sees her smile widening, reaching her ears for the first time and it feels so familiar, he can't help but smile too. It feels like seeing a familiar face after a hard day spent away, it feels like sharing a bed on a cold winter night, it feels like coming home.

"Yeah, Fitz. You did."


End file.
